Best Day Ever
by depressedstranger
Summary: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. Nothing can ever be good when your boss runs into you while you're in a bikini..


Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic! Criticism is welcomed, and some pointers would be appreciated. I hope you like it! R&R(:

Mary-Lynette woke up today like any other 24 year old woman would. It was like any other day. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a blueberry muffin. As she walked into the living room to watch some T.V. before she got ready for work, her eyes travelled to the calendar on her fridge. She forgot she was to book today off work so she could pack and do some shopping for her big trip in two days! She knew if she called in now and asked that her boss would surely say no, so she'd just have to lie and say she's sick. So she picked up her phone and called her boss.

"Hello, Ash Redfern speaking," her boss greeted lazily."

"Good morning sir, it's Miss Carter," I replied, trying my hardest not to blow my cover.

"Ah, Mary-Lynette. How are you doing? I see you aren't in your office yet, I suppose you have an

excuse?" Ash assumed, and Mary-Lynette could almost see the smirk on his face, daring her to try.

"Well you see sir, I've come down with something, and it has me feeling a little under the weather. I don't think I can make it into work today. I'm so sorry on the short notice; I thought it would have passed. I hope to be in tomorrow though," I replied hesitantly, hoping he didn't hear the nervousness in my voice. I quickly coughed to try and cover it up.

"I see. Well I hope you feel better. I'll see you tomorrow," then hung up without another word.

_That was almost too easy, _she though. _Oh well, I'm probably just paranoid._ And with that being said, she quickly threw on some black shorts that made her long legs look tanner with a pink and black corset type shirt, hugging all the right curves. Running into the bathroom, she quickly dabbed on some liquid foundation and powder with some mascara. Looking in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw, she quickly noted that her brown hair looked some-what tamer than usual. She ran out the door, grabbing her favourite pair of black heels and her white Louis Vuitton handbag.

Since her dad made a decent amount of money, he gave her a generous check for her to buy some new clothes for her trip. He wanted to give her more, but she didn't want to take advantage of him, so they agreed on $1000. She thought that was still way too much but knew that she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

She then made her way into the parking garage under her apartment building, into her car and drove to the mall. She found the closest parking spot she could find and made her way into some of her favourite stores. She had asked her friend, Bunny, if she wanted to come because she could use a shopping partner, but she was too busy. So as a lonely Mary-Lynette made her way into a few stores, buying a couple of things, she finally made her way into Fragola, her favourite store for bikinis. Since she was going to Miami for two weeks, she thought she better get a few new bikinis.

She looked around the store, picking out a strapless red top with black bottoms, a pink and black top, a white top, a few different bottoms. After she found a few more, she made her way into the dressing rooms. She was very satisfied with the red and white top, but wasn't with the pink and black coloured top, so she walking out into the store to get a different size. As she walked to the area where she found it, she saw someone very familiar walking passed the store. She quietly gasped, and ran to the other side of the store. But not before the certain someone saw her.

_Shit shit shit! I can't believe Ash is here! What is he doing in the mall?! He should be at work! Maybe he didn't see me. _Just as she said that, Ash walked into the store and toward her. _Of course I have to be in a bikini, _she exclaimed to herself in her head.

"I see you're feeling better Miss Carter?" Ash said to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, uh, you see sir, I uh, I felt like shopping would help me feel better?" _Smooth Mare, very smooth. _"I was actually just in Shoppers Drug Mart and I passed here and decided to look around.." she trailed off, knowing she was caught. "What exactly are you doing here Ash?" she wondered out loud.

"I came here to stop in the food court and grab some lunch," he explained while motioning the Subway in his hand. "I was on my way out and I saw you in here," he said as a smirk grew on his face. He was then aware of what she was wearing. Blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked away.

"Oh. Well I uh, it was nice seeing you but I better go get changed," I quickly rushed out.

I know this is going to sound so school girly but I've always kind of had a crush on Ash. He's only 26, and is very attractive. The way his ash blonde hair was so perfectly messy and his ever changing eyes.. and don't forget about his body! He has such muscular arms and perfectly shaped cheek bones. And I bet he has drool-worthy abs. _Focus Mare! He's standing in front of you while you're in a bikini!_

"Uh yeah. Yeah go get changed. I'll see you in the office tomorrow then Mare."

"Alright bye!" I squeaked out.

I ran back to my dressing room without looking behind me and quickly shut the door. _I cannot believe that just happened. What the hell? i was NOT expecting to see my fucking boss here. _As she slowed her heart down, she got changed, grabbed her bags and walked out of the dressing room. She went up to the counted and payed.

"That will be $80.98. Cash or debit?" the sales lady asked.

"Debit, please," I replied, still replaying what just happened 5 minutes ago.

"Alright, put your chip in whenever you're ready," she said with a warm smile. "Oh! I almost forgot. Your boyfriend left a message before you went back to your dressing room."

"I'm sorry, what? I don't have a boyfriend. Are you sure that was me?" I stuttered out, in shock.

"Yes, I'm positive. He isn't your boyfriend? I thought.. I'm sorry, I just assumed. Anyways, the handsome young man that was with you asked me to tell you to he's taking you out for dinner tonight," she said with a bright smile. She then handed me a piece of paper.

_Dear Mary-Lynette,_

_Sorry for the incident that happened earlier. As an apology, I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. Here is my number, call me whenever you get the chance._

_ Yours,_

_Ash Redfern._

Whoa. This is turning out to be a better day then I planned. I smiled at the sales woman and thanked her, then rushed to my car and drove home. Now I have to get ready for my date. This is officially the best day ever.


End file.
